


A Day Off

by Princess_in_Armor



Series: The Misadventures of Mr. and Mr. Kirschtein-Bodt [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_in_Armor/pseuds/Princess_in_Armor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete fluff without plot. Snuggles, kisses, and Disney princes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

Jean snuggled into Marco's side as he wrapped an arm around Jean.

"So what should we do today, hm, Jean?" Marco smiled, tightening his grip around Jean's waist. Jean craned his head to place a kiss on Marco's neck.

"Mmph. We don't have to do anything," Jean mumbled, kissing more of his lovely boyfriend's freckles. Marco shook his head, leaning away so he could look at Jean in the face.

"C'mon. It's the first day in about a month that we can spend all day together."

Jean grunted and leaned closer to Marco so he could kiss his jawline.

"Jean," Marco sighed. "Are you drunk? It's only 9 in the morning and you've never been this cuddly before," Marco teased. Jean wrinkled his nose.

"Is it so wrong to just want to cuddle with your boyfriend?" Jean pouted. Marco stared at him then broke out laughing. Jean was just so  _adorable._

"Marco, why are you laughing?"

Marco shook his head and disentangled himself from his lover.

"Nothing. C'mon let's make breakfast or something. I'm hungry."

Jean slid down the couch and scrunched up his face. Half of his body was on the floor and half was actually on the cushion. Marco giggled and pressed a kiss to the shorter one's forehead.

"Tired? Maybe we  _should_  take it easy today."

Jean straightened up and widened his eyes. "No no! I'm fine! Don't let me ruin the day for..." He yawned. Marco laughed and picked Jean up bridal style.

"It's okay. I had nothing planned anyway."

Jean grinned up at Marco, lacing his arms around Marco's neck.

"I should be tired more often. It's kinda fun having you carry me everywhere."

"Oh, be quiet, Jean. You're lucky to have me," Marco teased. Jean rested his head against his boyfriend's chest.

"I know. You remind me of that every day."

Marco frowned as he headed towards their kitchen. "I don't usually say things like that."

"You don't have to say anything for me to think it, Marco. I mean, we live together and you put up with me, so that's enough to remind me."

Marco kissed him. "You're adorable. Maybe you  _should_  be tired more often. You're sappier."

"Shut up, Marco."

They arrived in the kitchen and Marco set Jean down. Jean immediately jumped to sit on top of the counter top as Marco stood behind the stove, leaning back onto the counter behind him. Jean noticed for probably the umpteenth time that day how gorgeous Marco Bodt was.

Marco said something. Jean looked up from admiring Marco's body, blushing.

"What?"

Marco rolled his eyes and smiled kindly. "Do you want something to nibble on?"

Jean smirked. "Well, since you ask–"

"Oh, keep your pants on, Jean."

Jean looked at Marco in surprise. His boyfriend was a lot different from that shy boy he had met about five years ago. It constantly surprised Jean. Although, Marco was still pretty shy. Just a little more liberal with his jokes around Jean.

Marco rolled his eyes again. "So, what do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"...Eggs?"

Marco chuckled and pushed himself off the counter he was leaning on to go and get the supplies.

"I'm surprised you don't want hay, Horse Face."

Jean dropped his head into his hands. "Please," he said, voice muddled, " _please_ tell me you're not taking nicknames from Jaeger. Please."

"I was just trying it out. I don't like it all that much. It doesn't fit you."

Jean looked up, confused. "What do you mean?"

Marco turned back around and smiled that so,  _so_ sweet smile. "Well, I don't think you look like a horse, for one. You're awfully handsome."

Jean's eyes widened.

"And don't try to protest," Marco shot back before Jean had even said anything. Jean blushed, something only Marco could make him do. Jean decided to redirect the conversation before Marco could comment on his blush.

"Um, so how was work this week?"

Marco got out the frying pan and a bowl while he was talking. "It was good. Levi worked us to the bone, but he usually does, so it was okay. Connie and Sasha finally realized that they liked each other, though the still act like complete goofballs." Marco smiled warmly at the thought of it. "How was your end of things?"

Jean and Marco worked at sister companies - founded by Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman - called  _Wings of Freedom._  Jean had gotten the easier side because Erwin wasn't as much of a clean freak as Levi was. However, Marco never complained.

"It was all right. Jaeger is still an idiot, Mikasa still overprotective - oh, stop smirking - and Ymir is always grumpy."

"Still angry that Krista was transferred to Levi's side?" Marco said sympathetically.

"I don't think she'll get over it. Speaking of which, how's Krista?"

"Ah, she's good. Still everyone's favorite. She's so sweet, after all."

Marco stopped where he was in frying the eggs and looked up at Jean, concern furrowing this eyebrows.

"Jean, you didn't fight with Eren this week, right?"

"Well..."

" _Jean."_

"Not as much as usual. Just the normal petty disagreements."

"At least you realize they're petty," Marco sighed.

"I did it for you, you know."

"Because," Marco continued, "you guys are good friends. You're just so similar."

"No, we're not!" Jean protested.

"Yes, you are. You're both stubborn and hardheaded. Jean, sometimes your stubbornness reminds me of a mule."

"Hey! You're the one who says to be nice!"

"But you're  _my_ mule," Marco added sweetly. Jean rolled his eyes and jumped off the counter he was sitting on. He hugged the taller man from behind, burying his face in Marco's back.

"Mm. You smell good, Marco."

"It's called showering."

Jean laughed. "When did you get so sassy?"

"I learn from the best, my dear."

Jean kissed Marco's jawline, unable to reach the taller man's cheek.

"I like when you call me that."

"Jean..."

"C'mon, you know you like it when I love on you," Jean teased as he slipped his hand under Marco's shirt. Marco sighed in resignation.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Just let me finish making your eggs."

Jean smirked.

"Are you going to help me cook?" Marco asked, casting a side glance to Jean.

"Nah, I like it better from here," Jean replied, hugging Marco tighter.

"You idiot."

"But, as you said, I'm  _your_  idiot." Jean was pretty sure Marco was smiling, but he didn't really want to move to find out.

"Okay, my idiot, your eggs are done."

Jean, after a whole lot of whining, reluctantly pulled away from Marco and sat down at the table. He shoved the eggs down his throat.

"Ugh,  _Marco,_ why are you so perfect?"

Marco walked over to the chair across from Jean and sat down, smiling happily.

"I just love you so much."

"Again with the perfect thing."

Marco laughed. "I don't agree, but I suppose there's no way to talk you out of it?"

Jean shook his head, putting more eggs in his mouth.

"You're an  _angel."_

"I thought I was Freckled Jesus."

"That too."

"So does it taste good then?"

Jean smirked. "Not as good as your lips would right about now."

Marco waved him off. "Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself. You'll get plenty of kisses today, don't worry." Marco was blushing a little and Jean relished every bit of it.

Marco set his chin in his hand. "So what do you want to do today? It's almost 10:30."

"I dunno... Oh! I can't believe I almost forgot! Reiner and Bertholdt! They're a couple now!"

Marco's eyes lit up. He was their number one fangirl. "Finally! It only took forever! Details, please."

Jean chuckled and provided Marco with all the information he knew. He was periodically interrupted my gasps, giggles, and clapping. Jean rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's adorable happiness.

By the time Jean had finished explaining and Marco had finished gushing, it was about 11:00 and they were back to their previous predicament.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Jean suggested. Marco's face screwed up in thought before he nodded.

"But I get to choose," Marco made sure to say.

"Never mind."

"Shut up, Jean. Anyway, you said it yourself before, I deserve everything. Doesn't this count?"

Jean leaned over the table to kiss Marco properly on the lips. Marco gasped slightly but smiled into the kiss. Jean pulled back.

"Fine. So what do you want to watch?"

"I'm feeling a fairy tale movie..."

"No, Marco. No."

Marco grinned wickedly. "Yes, Marco, yes. So I'm gonna let you decide which Disney movie we're going to watch."

Jean groaned. "Fine. As long as you promise me you give me lots of cuddles and kisses."

Marco pouted teasingly. "Do you really think so low of me? We're watching a  _Disney movie_ full of  _romance_ and I'm not going to give you hugs?"

"I'll probably get your tears and snot all down my front too. You get so emotional during those movies." Jean curled his lip in disgust. Marco pouted for real this time.

"What? Tarzan is sad, okay? You cried too!"

" _Tearing up_ isn't  _crying,_ Marco," Jean corrected.

"Whatever. Which one do you want to watch?"

"Not  _Frozen_. That one was okay for, like, until I realized Sven was a side character. Um... I don't wanna cry, so no  _Lilo and Stitch_. What?"

Marco was looking at him with an amused expression.

"Nothing. I just didn't realize you had watched so many Disney movies."

Jean poked him in the chest. "Shut up. It's  _your_  fault, you know."

Marco grinned. Then his expression shrank into a bashful smile. "I kind of want to watch  _Mulan_ …"

Jean quirked his eyebrow at Marco's sudden strange behavior.. "Is there a particular  _reason_ for this?"

Marco blushed a pretty pink. "Why would you think that?"

Jean crossed his arms. "Well, you're acting very shy and blush-y."

"Well- Well- "

Jean feigned a gasp. "You don't have a crush on Mulan do you?"

Marco turned red. "W-what! N-no - J-Jean!  _I'm gay!_ " he sputtered.

"I know, but… Okay, whatever," Jean relented. "Let's watch  _Mulan_."

Marco looked immensely relieved. "Yeah, okay."

Ten minutes later, the cherry blossoms were floating across the screen of the TV as Marco and Jean leaned into each other on the couch.

Every single song, without fail, would be accompanied by Jean's singing alongside it. Marco smirked and gave Jean an  _I-told-you-so_ look. Jean shot the dirtiest glare he could at Marco. (Well, the dirtiest he could while singing, "Reflection".)

By the time "A Girl Worth Fighting For" rolled around (which they changed to "A Man Worth Fighting For"), both Marco and Jean were belting out the lyrics and dancing with each other.

Jean also noticed that throughout the entire movie, every time a certain  _Captain Shang_  appeared onscreen,  _his_ boyfriend would blush a little and duck his head.

 _This is stupid. Why am I jealous of a_ fiction character _?_ Jean thought as he gazed at the fond smile Marco was giving the screen. Unable to take it any longer, Jean lifted the remote and paused the movie.

"Aw, Jean, Shan Yu just showed up at the palace!" Marco whined. "It's the getting near the climax!" He then noticed the glare Jean was giving him. "What?"

"You like  _Shang,_ don't you?"

"Wha-" Realization dawned on Marco's face. Jean continued to glare. There was an awkward silence before Marco started laughing.

"What? This is  _important."_

Marco shook his head and wrapped his other arm around Jean, hugging him to his chest.

"Is Jean  _jealous?"_

"You didn't answer my question." Jean pulled away scowling. Marco laughed even harder, clutching his stomach. It was a few minutes before he could regain enough breath to speak.

"Yes. I do have a  _fictional crush_ on Shang. But, honestly, how can you not?"

Jean's frown deepened. Marco could tell he wasn't helping his case. He smiled and planted a kiss on Jean's grimacing lips.

"I promise, I don't like him  _nearly_ as much as I love you, okay?"

Jean flopped back onto the cushion, pouting. "Fine."

Marco giggled at Jean's antics and wrapped his arms around him once more, sticking a firm kiss on Jean's temple.

"Just start it again," Jean grumbled.

Marco made sure to smother him in plenty of cuddles and kisses the entire rest of the movie, not even teasing when he noticed a slight glimmer of tears (from the movie) in Jean's eyes.

The movie was coming to a close, and Jean finally let a laugh slip through at " _Would you like to stay forever!"_ (Mulan's grandmother was fantastic)

 _Mulan_  ended and Marco turned to Jean. "Are you just going to pout all day?" he teased. Jean dramatically turned away. (Which was a hint that he had "healed")

A few minutes of coaxing went by and Jean finally started talking again, this time with a laughing glint in his eyes.

"So Shang's my competition, yeah?"

Marco grinned and leaned forward to caress his lover's cheek and give him a kiss.

"Not really. More like you're  _Shang's_ competition," Marco said in between kisses. He was enjoying watching Jean's face light up in a blush. "Anyway, ever since I was a kid I had a crush on Shang."

"Whatever."

Marco poked Jean's stomach. "Don't tell me you haven't had a crush before me. Don't you lie."

Jean buried his head in Marco's shirt to hide his blush. "Of course I haven't."

Marco laughed. "Yeah, okay. Tell that to  _Mikasa._ "

"I just said she has pretty hair!"

"We can all tell when you have a crush, Jean. You lose all control and you look like you have a permanent sunburn."

Of course, that made Jean hyper aware of his red face.

"Again! It didn't matter because she only cared about Jaeger!"

"Yeah, but only as a brother," Marco sang. "You knew that."

Jean groaned. " _You_  are the only person who will tease their  _boyfriend_  about their previous petty  _crushes_."

"So it was a crush."

"SHUT UP!" Jean threw a small sofa cushion at Marco's head. Marco caught it, laughing, and hugged it to his stomach. "Why did I ever tell you?" Jean moaned.

"Because before you realized your undying love for me–"

"That may change," Jean muttered.

"–I was your best friend."

Jean threw back his head in frustration. At this point, Marco and Jean's legs were entangled and Jean was doing his best to lean away from his endearing boyfriend. Even though he was on the edge of the cushion and had no where else to move.

"I wouldn't call you my best friend."

Marco pouted. "That hurts! What happened to the sappy Jean from before the movie?"

"I woke up, that's what happened," Jean said sourly. Marco nuzzled into Jean's neck.

"Well, I wouldn't call you my best friend either. I knew you for about a month before I started crushing on you."

Jean looked back up, surprised. "Really?"

Marco smirked. "What about you?" Jean scratched at his neck.

"It took me about three months, being the stubborn person I am. I mean, it took me three months to admit it to myself, at least."

Marco looked very pleased with that answer. He looked down at Jean.

"What do you want to do now?"

Jean straightened up and leaned in towards Marco, attempting to kiss all of his freckles. Marco giggled each time Jean's lips made contact with his skin.

"Just want to spend time with you," Jean murmured. Marco nuzzled his head into Jean's shoulder.

"I'm okay with that," he said, pressing a kiss into Jean's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> When I had originally written this, I had just finished SnK and was in need of fluff XD This happy and completely fluffy and the reason I live.  
> I also had written this to celebrate the legalization of same-sex marriage in America!  
> Thanks for reading! Review?


End file.
